An Eve Alone
by Hugo V
Summary: In true holiday fashion, this rhyming story is about Spike's quest for a little Christmas Eve companionship. Hope you read/review/enjoy.


**Author's Note: I had wished to get this out on Christmas day, but things did not turn out that way. The rhyming meter changes halfway through, which I hope among hope does not bother you. **

**Just to be punctilious, I own not Buffy nor its affiliates. **

...

It was just around Christmas,

When Spike happened by,

1630 Revello,

his throat aching and dry.

...

This trip wasn't for blood,

the chip made quite sure of that,

and in spite of himself,

he knock,

knocked

for a chat.

...

Not a sound from the house,

nor a pitter-patter of feet,

so he looked in the window,

and to his eyes this did greet:

...

all the lamps were sans light,

and the fireplace too,

held nothing but reflections,

of his own face, quite blue.

...

The Summers were absent,

he dumbly observed,

and thus left their home,

only slightly perturbed.

...

The night's stars shone brightly,

truly a sight,

and Spike was shyly grateful,

for not having Buffy to fight.

...

He had wanted to see her,

but it still stood to note,

that most encounters ended,

at one anothers throat.

...

Feeling disappointed,

lonely and bored,

he set out on the town,

in search of a word.

...

The Magic Box seemed promising,

probably opened this late,

so he walked up to the entrance,

and chose only to wait.

...

Pressing his ear against the door,

Spike heard but silence,

and nothing more.

...

Wondering where the Scoobies were,

at only eight o'clock,

he pondered the possibilities,

and continued on his walk.

...

Spike thought a stop by Xander's place,

wouldn't do him any good,

but set off towards it anyway,

if only because he could.

...

A knock,

knocking upon his door,

yielded no response,

and Spike through all this up-and-down,

was left standing like a ponce.

...

Never before had he been concerned,

with spending Christmas Eve alone,

and never before had this sparked his interest:

a warm, inviting home.

...

There had been times,

when one of them said,

"Oh, you're not so different,"

but after a while,

a very short while,

all they knew of him was resentment.

...

Scolding himself for the display of emotion,

Spike gritted - bared his teeth,

and on his way back, though merriment lacked,

he noticed a Christmas wreath.

...

It was brownish grey,

seen better days,

with fronds all tangled, torn,

and just three bells,

these golden shells,

hung limply as if forlorn.

...

Unimpressive as it were,

he couldn't help but smile,

and in that singular moment,

Spike grinned madly as a child.

...

The wreath he saw held promise,

a light from deep inside,

which though obscured by obstacles,

would never lose its pride.

...

With nowhere else but Giles',

his options all exhausted,

Spike took off with renewed vigor,

his mood no longer hostage.

...

Distantly, our Spike made out,

the sound of holiday cheer,

as each and every house he passed,

looked back upon the year.

...

Though many friends had come, had gone,

been lost to vamps or demons,

in every friendly clink of glass,

it was not hard to see them.

...

It did not take Spike long to view,

the building up ahead,

and as he approached quite stealthily,

he heard these few lines said:

...

"Another year we made it through,

and had our share of fun,

it took very muchly all of us,

so cheers to being done."

...

Creeping closer to the window,

Spike peered to look inside,

and from the evening's frosted frame,

the Scooby gang he spied.

...

Giles sat at the table's head,

evenly handing plates,

to Dawn and Buffy Summers,

who seemed the best of mates.

...

Roasted turkey, leg of lamb,

was passed from side to side,

with garnishes so well prepared,

a second time Spike died.

...

Love from Willow and Tara,

seemed to illuminate the room,

as they gazed at each other happily,

their presence cut Spike's gloom.

...

Xander wittily joked to Dawn,

who, strongly snorting, laughed,

while Anya piled mashed potatoes,

onto gravy like a raft.

...

"Another toast,"

Harris stood to say,

"though not as good as the last,

I hope we all stay close together,

after all 'Big Bads' have passed."

...

About to crash the party,

Spike gave an evil grin,

but stopped the raid momentarily,

for reasons now known to him.

...

The vampire felt their boundless joy,

and found himself unable,

to interrupt the dinner,

his reward no longer gainful.

...

Without another bit of thought,

Spike leapt to his feet and was gone,

the night would take care of him,

as always,

and sing its private song.

...

**If it's not too much to do_, _I'd be very thankful for but one review. ;) Hope you liked. **


End file.
